character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Squarepants (Character)
|-|Base= |-|Goofy Goober Wizard= |-|Invincibubble= Summary SpongeBob SquarePants (born July 14, 1986) is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by former marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. He first appears in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted." SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple on 124 Conch Street with his pet snail Gary and pet scallop Shelley in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job in which he is exceptionally skilled. He attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School, though has yet to receive a driver's license due to his inability to drive a boatmobile. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him, but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, except for "The Algae's Always Greener," in which his alternate-universe counterpart appears instead. He was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak. | 9-B, potentially Low 2-C with the Magic Book page Name: Spongebob Squarepants Age: 29 Years Old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Sponge 1st appearance: Help Wanted Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Patrick Star (Best Friend), Squidward Tentacles (Sometimes, mostly one-sided on SpongeBob's side), Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Eugene H. Krabs, Wormy, Sheldon J. Plankton (Sometimes), Puffy Fluffy, Mrs. Puff (Sometimes), Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Flying Dutchman, Pearl Krabs, King Neptune, Mindy, Scooter, Old Man Jenkins, Mr. Bakerman Rrarrg ("The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom") and Other Bikini Bottomites Enemies: Sheldon J. Plankton (sometimes), Squidward Tentacles (Sometimes, mostly one-sided on Squidward's side), Flats the Flounder, Bubble Bass, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Jack M. Crazyfish, Tattletale Strangler, Udon, Dennis, DoodleBob, The Bubble Poppin' Boys, The Evil Syndicate (The Syndicate), The Mawgu, Mrs. Puff (one-sided on Mrs. Puff's side), Old Man Jenkins ("The Sponge Who Could Fly"), BlackJack SquarePants (during his childhood) and Patrick Star (sometimes) Species: Sea Sponge Quote: "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" Origin: Spongebob Squarepants is a naive and eternally optimistic sea-sponge, and the eponymous protagonist of the series. He works as a fry-cook at Mr. Krabs' restaurant, the Krusty Krab, and is the best friend of Patrick Star. Personality: SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun-loving, and hyperactive person with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is extremely determined and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him: for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even those who find him an annoyance and act cruel to him. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. Appearance: SpongeBob is a sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and light yellow with a light olive-green outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in the more recent episodes, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large light blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, dimples with three freckles on each cheek, and light olive-green pores. Although vaguely seen in the series, he has light yellow hair, as seen on his driver's license and in the episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He typically wears a white shirt with a scarlet-red tie, black leather shoes with white shoelaces, white socks with blue and red stripes, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants," hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob usually sleeps in his underwear, and at other times, pajamas (beginning with season 5). However, he occasionally sleeps with his entire outfit on, which was more common in the show's earlier seasons. Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the the first movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In season 8, his voice gets lower-pitched once again. Trivia: Took long to writing... Info: SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). Spongebob's HP: 1450 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Shapeshifting 2. Size Manipulation 3. Toon Force 4. Absorption 5. Karate Master 6. Regeneration (Mid-High) 7. Plot Manipulation 8. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 9. Imagination Skills Note: On his standard equipment, SpongeBob has a magical page, he's a reailty warper. Spongebob's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average usually to Wall level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well) | Wall Level (Stronger than before.), Potentially Universal+ Level with the Magic Book page (However he's never really known anywhere near the full capabilities of the book, nor would he ever use them in character.) Speed: At least Below Average, Subsonic with The Quickster suit (Ran to a rock and back in a very short timeframe.) | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with cars, dodged cannonballs.) Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average usually to higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average level usually to Wall level at his peak | Wall level (Stronger than before.) Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters, higher with Size Manipulation. Several meters via Electricity Manipulation | Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with Bubble Manipulation, Potentially Universal+ with the Magic Book page Standard Equipment: Spatula, Jellyfishing Net, Kelp Mustache, Karate Gear, The Quickster Suit, and a piece of paper from the Magic Book in Sponge Out of Water movie. Intelligence: Varies usually depending on the episode. Key: Base | Invincibubble Form and Magic Book Weakness Spongebob often makes mistakes, and rarely takes anything seriously. He will also dehydrate without water (however the amount of time he can go without water is heavily inconsistent.) | Still rarely takes issues seriously at first. Overall Spongebob is great at fight in a battle, He has actual powers & feats from various series of Spongebob. Others Notable Victories: Gumball Watterson Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lincoln Loud Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Ironic Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Reailty Warpers